


A Slayer Thanksgiving

by Alicin_Wonderland



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicin_Wonderland/pseuds/Alicin_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old gang has Thanksgiving together and reminisce about their adventures.</p><p>I do not own the Buffy characters or the Buffyverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slayer Thanksgiving

The whole gang gathered at Buffy and Spike's new house in L.A. for Thanksgiving. Giles and Willow set to work in the kitchen preparing the turkey and soon they got into an argument over various seasonings. "Ding-dong," the doorbell rang. Spike walked to the door, opened it, and found Angel and Cordelia standing on the stoop with Buffy and Spike's four year old daughter.  
"Daddy!" the four year old leapt into her father's waiting arms. "Uncle Angel and Auntie Cordy took me to the park to play on the slides and then we went to the zoo! I had so much fun!"  
Spike laughed, "I'm glad you had fun, Rosie." Spike shifted his daughter to his hip and welcomed Angel and Cordelia. "C'mon in, mates." Not that Angel needed an invitation, he had been inside a million times before. They entered and Spike set Rosie back on the ground.  
Roslyn Tara Pratt, Rosie for short, had been born seven months after the demise of Sunnydale. She had round cheeks, bouncy blonde curls, and Spike's big blue eyes. Her parents tried as hard as they could to let her lead a normal life, which often meant leaving her with her "aunts" and "uncles", much to their frustration. She spent the majority of the time playing at Angel Investigations with Connor's twin sons or with Dawn when she had time off work.  
Spike led the group into the dining room and set Rosie on the floor, "Why don't you go find your mum?" She wandered off to find Buffy in the kitchen.  
"Hey, Angel! How's it goin'?" Faith called from across the room, where she was draped over Principal Wood.  
Angel smiled at his old friend and noticed jealousy creeping across Cordy's face. Not that she needed to be jealous, they had just gotten married six months before and were still in the blissful newlywed stage. He reigned in the smile, at least for the moment. "Good. And you, Faith?"  
A mischievous grin broke out on her face. "Five by five, man." She turned to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.  
Buffy entered from the kitchen and hugged Cordy and Angel. "I thought Illyria was coming?"  
"No, she said that celebrating people that have been dead for hundreds of years is "pointless" and "tedious"," Cordelia informed the group. "I tried to tell her it wasn't about that, it was about family and friends and she said she felt as though she would be intruding. She doesn't listen very well." 

"Well, that's too bad. We were looking forward to her coming, especially Willow. She misses Fred. Oh, and what about Connor?"  
"Connor, Natalie, and the boys are having their own Thanksgiving," Angel explained. "Connor said he wanted something completely normal for a change." Angel seemed slightly disappointed by this fact.  
"Dinner is served!" Giles called. "And it better bloody well be brilliant after all that fussing it caused."  
Everyone sat around the table and dug in. Giles was right, the food was amazing. The group of friends talked and laughed and reminisced about old times.  
Buffy was laughing, "Remember...when...we were stuck...oh my god...in that haunted house...and that demon came up...and I just stepped on him."  
“No, no, what was even better is when Anya started singing a rock verse about bunnies,” Willow said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.  
Xander went quiet for a minute after the mention of his deceased ex-fiance. While everyone loved getting together for the holidays, it always brought up a mix of emotions. They had lost so many people along the way and sometimes it seemed like the worst thing to do was talk about the good ol’ times. There was Anya, Tara, Fred, Wesley, Kendra, and so many more. It almost seemed disrespectful to talk about they’re teenage adventures and trials.  
“When I thought my name was “Randy” and Giles was my father,” Spike chimed in.  
“Those were the good times,” Giles said.


End file.
